


Do you remember?

by FandomTrashbin



Series: I'll be yours. Will you be mine? (Reed900 Drabble Collection) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bottom RK900, Fluff, Long foreplay, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Gavin, body worshipping, but you know what i mean, slighty ooc probably, thats a lie im the godhood of cheese, this is the probably cheesiest shit ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashbin/pseuds/FandomTrashbin
Summary: It's been 3 months since Gavin was shot - 2 months since he returned to the police station. He refuses to talk to or even look at RK900; things are tensed, and they get a little out of hand while the men share a lone moment together...





	Do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> And so we meet again!
> 
> First things first; thank you so, so, SO much for all the overwhelming love you gave me for the last Reed900 shot I posted. Over 1000 hits in three days??? I don't think I ever had this many reads in such a short time!!  
> The comments were what motivated me the most - so here we are, three days after putting the first story online, another 9000 word fic... I don't know if I ever wrote that much in such a short period of time for the novel I plan to actually professionally publish lol.
> 
> Anyway! I'll have to warn you with three things here: First, this shot contains a LOT of smut, so if you don't like stuff like that, now would be a good moment to close the tab. Second, I got a little bit too creative with the characters this time, so they might or might not be a little to very OOC, which I really apologize for. Which brings me to the third point: This story got wayyy cheesier than I intended, but I decided to leave it as it is. 
> 
> That's pretty much it!  
> Happy reading!!

“RK900?”

Ripped out of his thoughts, the Android turned around.

“Is everything alright?”, Connor asked. His head was tilted to the side a little bit; it made him look so human that even the LED shining on his temple and his uniform, which told his model and marked him on both chest and right arm as an Android, almost made it seem like he was merely a normal man playing dress-up as a CyberLife product.

“What suggests otherwise?”, Nines asked. The coffee machine purred, and the dark liquid ran into the cup he had placed under the little tap.

Connor’s eyelids fell for a second, half closing his eyes.

Nines knew this expression very well; the older Android unit seemed to have adopted it from the humans he was constantly surrounded by – especially since he lived with Hank instead of staying at the DPD headquarter like RK900 did. The expression was the silent equivalent of _“Are you being serious right now”._

“Your LED has been shining yellow for seventy-four point eight six three percent of the time in the police station. Data gathered over the last three weeks.”

For a second, Nines stared at him. “Then you’re always looking in the wrong moment. Yours flickers just as much. It’s part of being deviant.”

“No”, Connor replied, while 900 turned half around and took the cup from the machine. “I watched all the security tapes and analyzed them.”

Nines paused in his movement of grabbing the box with sugar cubes from the cupboard. “You watched one hundred and nine hours of security tape?”

“One hundred and fourteen”, Connor corrected. “You and Detective Reed work a lot of overtime.”

“Detective Reed is a very sophisticated man and quite invested in his job”, Nines retorted while dropping a cube of sugar in the coffee. He prayed for his LED to keep its blue shine and not give away the small sting it gave him as Connor mentioned the detective.

The older model stared at him for an uncomfortably long time, before looking to the side. “Certainly”, he said. “But it still doesn’t explain your LED’s color.”

“It must be malfunctioning”, Nines shrugged. “I will let an employee of the CyberLife store around the corner have a look at it after this shift.”

Once again, Connor’s face gave away that he was not too tempted to believe his successor’s words, but then, finally, he turned for the broad exit of the break room. “I don’t seek to pry on you, RK900”, he said with his back to Nines. “I simply want to help you if you require it.”

“For the moment, I don’t”, he said. “I must thank you, regardless. I will tell you when the case occurs.”

Connor stayed in the doorframe for another second, before making his way back to his desk.

Nines’ slightly raised corners of his mouth dropped as the older Android was out of sight. With an inaudible sigh, he took a small spoon and stirred the coffee. He then proceeded to walking back to his and Detective Reed’s desk.

Gavin was sitting on his terminal; or better, he was hunching over it.

Normally, Nines would go up to him and gently tap his spine. After doing so, the detective would grunt, roll his eyes and straighten up a bit. He didn’t want to disturb him, though, as he seemed very immersed in his work. And so, he only put down the cup of coffee on the desk. “Your coffee, Detective Reed”, he said, just as he always did.

Again, he would usually grunt (if 900 was lucky, it would even sound the tiniest bit like a “thanks”), or at least look at him. Now, he glanced at the cup for less than half a second, and immediately laid his eyes back on the terminal’s screen, not one sound made.

For a single heartbeat, Nines pressed his lips together. For a single heartbeat, he wished he wasn’t deviant, so he wouldn’t care, but he did, he did care, he cared a lot for the fact that Reed hadn’t spoken a single word to him since he had left him in the hospital room, which was three months ago. Of course, it had hurt from the beginning, the slight disappointment of Reed not even talking to him after Nines had basically saved his life gave him an unpleasant, sinking feeling in his stomach, but he wasn’t going to ask Reed about it, especially since the detective seemed to plan to avoid conversation at all cost. He came into the office no minute earlier than his shift started, and he left no minute later, at least not if there wasn’t a case that had drawn his interest so much he was ready to spend his free time at his workplace. Or, putting it in another way, to spend his free time around RK900.

He was still questioning if things would be different now if he would have stayed with Gavin until he would have sobered up and not be completely non compos mentis, as he had been to the time of their conversation.

And their kiss.

God, the kiss.

Nines couldn’t lie to himself; it was more often than he knew was good for himself that he went back in his memory and played it like a video before his closed eyes. The sensation then burned on his lips as though Gavin was sitting in front of him, worshipping them with his own, having pulled him close on his tie…

He longed for more. He practically yearned for Gavin to repeat what he had done, and at the same time, he was furious with himself for having let himself become so weak, so human-like, so, so, so… _deviant_. All of this would not be happening if he would never have started to feel. And even if it would, he would be oh so untouched by it. He could just sit down and do what he was programmed to do, going through files of cases, whether about human or android, fill out paperwork without even blinking for seven hours straight, doing his goddamn job, all of it without pulsing nausea in his stomach area that only came from irrational instructions and instabilities in his software.

If this would have happened less than a year ago, he would have been sent back to the CyberLife headquarters and dismantled into thousand pieces to see what was wrong with him and his programming. After Markus’ protest and rebellion, deviancy had widely become an accepted concept; it wasn’t only a malfunction anymore, it was the ‘consequence’ of being alive, and thus, deviant androids were mostly not running the risk to be destroyed anymore.

“Detective Reed! RK900! In my office!”

Immediately, his glance went to Gavin without turning his head, making it as non-obvious as possible.

The detective exhaled quietly, eyes closed for a second, before getting up and walking up the few stairs to the big glass box Captain Fowler called his office. While doing so, he didn’t even look at Nines.

With a silent sigh, the android followed him.

“Alright, you two”, Fowler said, as RK900 had closed the door behind him. “This has been going on for two months. Usually, I have one closed case file on my desk at the end of every week at the very least, solved by you. Since that incident in your apartment complex, Gavin, I’ve had two. Two cases in eight weeks. So what’s wrong? Detective, if you’re not ready yet to work again, you can just tell me. According to the doctor, you’re not even supposed to be here again already.”

“Nothing’s wrong”, Reed growled. “Fucking Christ, why does everybody think I’m not ready to be working yet? I’m _fine_.”

“Then explain why you’re neither talking to each other, nor even looking at each other”, Fowler demanded.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I _fucking hate_ this tin-can?!”, the younger detective snapped, pointing at Nines. “I _hate_ his face being around me, I _hate_ having to look at him every day, and the pain killers they gave me to take once a day do _jack_ _shit_ in easing pain. That doesn’t mean I’m unfit to be working.  I just need more time on the cases than usually, and having this fuck-up of a plastic puppet around me at all times is enough of a goddamn distraction as it is. So if you want me to get the reports I’m sitting on done today, then let me go, like, right fucking now, or stop complaining about not getting your closed cases.”

For a second, Nines thanked Elijah Kamski for having put perfect mimic control in his programming. Every single thing Gavin had just spewed had felt like a punch on his Thirium pump – as if he was about to fall on his knees any second.

Captain Fowler stared at Reed for five full seconds, then briefly glanced to 900. His face looked darker than last time the android had witnessed him arguing with Lieutenant Anderson, which was certainly not an easy thing to achieve. “Alright”, he said. “You’re dismissed. Close the door on your way out.”

 

The rest of the day wasn’t much different than the ones before. Gavin didn’t talk a single word. Nines tried to get lost in the mountain of work in front of him – and for a few hours, it even worked. It did take him some time to completely immerse in the files on his terminal, but eventually, he did. As he looked up again, it was long dark outside – he glanced at the clock. Almost midnight. Their shift had been over for over for almost six hours, but it wasn’t really unusual for them to stay this long.

Gavin yawned next to him.

It was one of the most endearing things about the detective, so RK900 perceived – the way his nose crumbled, one of his eyes was squinted closed while the other remained open. Almost invisibly, the android smiled.

The detective leaned back. He rubbed over his eyes with both hands before grabbing his cup, getting up and walking into the break room – the deep humming of the coffee machine was heard.

Slowly, RK900 stood up as well; his legs were stiff from having been in the same position for hours. He followed Reed into the kitchen, stopped at the entrance. Anxiety curled up in his stomach, but he was aware that things could not possibly become any worse than they already were, so what did he have to lose?

“Detective Reed.”

No reaction.

“Detective Reed, please.”

Nothing.

Nines closed his eyes for a second and opened them again. “Gavin.”

Finally, the detective gave him a reaction. He flinched almost invisibly, froze, then lifted his eyes from the coffee cup on the counter, still not looking at 900, but staring at the wall. “Don’t talk to me. We don’t have anything to say to each other.”

“I’m afraid a conversation is necessary, detective.”

“No. Fuck off. It’s not.”

The android’s jaw flexed for a brief moment. “What do you remember from the night where you got shot?”

No reaction, once again.

“Detec-“

Suddenly, the detective moved. It was way faster than every movement Nines had seen him with in the past weeks – still, he could have dodged it easily, but he let it happen regardless. Gavin grabbed him at his collar and shoved him against the wall.

“What’s it to you?! Why is it so fucking important to you to have this talk?! I told you to shut the hell up!”, he yelled.

Nines looked down on him. Once again, his programming managed to let him keep a straight, emotionless face. “I am merely asking in order to pick up on pace in our investigations again”, he lied.

“What does that have to do with that night?”, the detective hissed. “I don’t remember shit, okay? Now fuck off, before I send your ass in a pile of screws and gear back to these motherfuckers at CyberLife.”

Nines stared into Gavin’s face. “You’re lying”, he said quietly. “You do remember what happened.”

With a curse, the detective let go of his collar – just to punch him straight in the face.

Nines didn’t even stumble backwards. He didn’t feel pain, and his body was resilient enough to withstand being beaten up by Gavin all night long if necessary. After the fourth punch, though, he caught the detective’s fist and held it.

Grunting, Reed tried to get his hand free, but Nines grip was as though made of steel. He was about to swing with his other hand, but stopped mid-punch. His face turned into a grimace of pain, and he covered his side with his other hand, starting to drop to his knees.

Immediately, Nines hands shifted. He held him carefully as he sank with him on the carpet floor. Quickly, he ran a scan on Gavin’s body – the half-healed wounds hadn’t ripped open, but they were certainly not thrilled about the sudden movements the man had made.

Reed put one hand on 900’s chest, pushing him away, swatting his hand off his shoulder like an annoying insect. “Why are you so fucking invested in it? Why are you so fucking keen to know what I remember? It’s not because of the investigation only. If you think I’m buying that, you’re even stupider than I thought you were”, Reed panted, trying to catch the breath that had been taken by the sudden pain.

Nines stared at him for a few seconds. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern. Then, he looked to the side. “Because I care about you, detective”, he said, slowly. “You are clearly troubled by what happened, and I am fully aware that I am the cause of this, but I assume in this situation, the best person to talk about it with am I.” He glanced up.

Reed stared at the carpet floor, his face a cold mask, jaw tensed up. “I don’t remember much”, he finally said, unwillingly. “I remember your face, and that I talked a lot. You tried to interrupt me a few times, but I didn’t take that. Also, you were blushing the entire time, and your LED was redder than my eyes after a night in this punk ass police station.” Slowly, the tension faded from his face; what was left behind was shame and a very, very dark expression. For a split second, he looked up, before immediately locking eyes with the floor again. “I don’t remember what I said, and I don’t want to, so don’t you dare to tell me.”

A cold shiver went down RK900’s spine, and he felt like he was going to tear up any second. Regardless, he nodded.

“I do have a question, though”, Reed said. He was talking fast now, avoiding eye contact.

“Go ahead”, Nines said, softly.

“Did we…” Reed gulped. “Did we… D-Did we kiss?”

The android had seen it coming. “Yes.”

In a long sigh, mixed with a quiet groan, Gavin exhaled the breath he had held. “Oh, fucking marvelous”, he mumbled, looking anywhere but Nines face.

“Detective?”, he asked.

“What?”

“If you… if it would make you feel better, I can get the memories of that night and the day after deleted.”

Immediately, Gavin froze. His eyes, still glued to the carpet, were widened. “You could… that’s possible?”, he asked puzzled, looking up.

In stiff movements, he nodded. “Yes, detective. Right at the next CyberLife store.”

For a few seconds, there were no words spoken.

All they did was staring into each other’s eyes – the silence around them seemed to blare.

“Would you… would you want to do that? Would you want to forget about it?”, Gavin asked, his gaze dropping to his own knees once again.

“It doesn’t matter what I want. Not here. Not now.” Nines was tempted to lift the detective’s chin. He was desperate for the cloud grey depths that Gavin’s eyes were.

“I asked you a question, plastic prick, and I want a fucking answer. An _honest_ one”, he growled without looking up.

The android kept silent for a moment. He watched Gavin’s expression as the detective impatiently waited. “No”, he then said, softly. “I would prefer to keep the memories.”

Finally, Gavin lifted his head again.

Nines was surprised to not see anger in his eyes.

Ever spark of rage had vanished into thin air, and what was left behind was… _desperation_.

“But… why? Why in hell would you want to keep them?”, he asked. His voice sounded instable; it was on the verge of cracking. “Why would you want to remember what I said? I treat you like a piece of garbage. I’m always yelling or snapping at you or I’m complaining to you about things you have no influence on as if they were your fault. Why would you want to keep a memory of kissing… someone like _me_?”

“Because…” Nines broke up. He stared into Reed’s eyes. They swam in tears – and the detective didn’t even make the effort to wipe them as one of them dwelled over. Slowly, the RK unit raised its own hand instead, put it on Gavin’s cheek and wiped it with his thumb. “Because it was… more than I ever hoped to get from you, detective. The things you told me that day. Replaying memories is the closest an android can get to dreaming. And re-watching, re- _feeling_ the kiss, hearing what you said to me is better than anything my mind could have come up with if I was human. I don’t… I don’t want to forget, Gavin. But if that is what you need to recover mentally from what happened, I will gladly go to the CyberLife store the minute it opens and have my memories of the night and the day after reset.” He paused – thought about his own words, before adding slowly: “You are one of a kind, detective. You are asking me how I could want to keep this memory, but that only proves that you don’t see yourself as I perceive you. You can’t see your eyes light up whenever I put down your coffee in front of you, even when you try to keep looking tired and angry. Or the look on your face when you are fully immersed in your work. Or the triumphant glistening in your eyes and your smirk after putting the last pieces together, solving a case. You can’t see and hear your laughing the way I do. You are special to me, detective. My program has saved more than seven-hundred different languages from all over the world, including several dialects to each one, resulting in a combined thesaurus of more than one and a half billion words. Every moment I get to spend with you is precious to me, but what happened the day you were shot is… impossible for me to express in any language known to me, or dare I to claim even mankind, for that matter.”

Overwhelmed by shock and disbelief, the detective blinked. Then, he no longer managed to hold the eye contact; he bowed his head so he was fully staring at the ground, tear drops staining his jeans one by one. “What did I say to you?”, he asked. Now, his voice was cracking.

Nines couldn’t restrain himself from smiling. He didn’t have to call up the video his eyes automatically recorded of whatever he was looking at; he knew what Gavin said to him in it by heart, yet he still decided to look at it again. It wasn’t necessary to list every single thing the detective had said to him, he knew, so he picked out the phrases he could hear again and again and again and never get tired of their sound.

 

_Thanks for looking out for me._

_I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate you and that you're taking care of my sorry ass._

_When you called my name right before I was shot... that was the first time you called me by my first name, and honestly, I fucking liked that. Do that more often, yeah?_

**_Kiss me._ **

_I want to remember this. **I can't live knowing you're not mine.**_

_The time is right now. Don't go._

**_Please, don't go._ **

 

As RK900 slowly opened his eyes again, the detective had started shaking. His head was still bowed, one hand over his eyes.

Gently, the android took his wrist and pulled it away.

Gavin looked up. Wet trails of tears were visible on his cheeks.

Nines’ eyes slipped down to his lips. Parted the slightest, reddened, perfectly fitting into the young man’s ridiculously attractive face. _Let me kiss you again. Please. I need it. I need you, Gavin._ The words laid on the tip of his tongue – yet 900 knew he would never get so say them, and even if he did, he would not act on them. He would rather take a million punches to the stomach than making Detective Reed more upset than he already was. Defeated, he closed his eyes, sinking his face a bit.

“Kiss me, 900.”

Immediately, his eyes popped open again. “Wh-“

“You heard me. I… Fuck, I can’t take it anymore.”

Before the android’s processors had fully understood what was happening, Reed had cupped Nines’ face with both hands. He pulled him closer, inch by inch.

Nines would not have protested if his life had depended on it.

As they finally locked their lips together, his eyes fluttered shut.

Gavin’s arm flung around his waist as he deepened the kiss, exhaling though his nose. Just like last time, one of his hands slipped to the back of the android’s head, fingers running through the silky dark hair. The tips of their tongues touched, gently caressed each other.

After minutes, they broke their kiss, not moving an inch away from each other. Heavily panting against each other’s lips, Gavin had locked the hand in Nines’ hair to a fist.

Nines didn’t have to run a diagnostic of the detective’s body; his hand placed on Gavin’s chest could feel his heart hammering.

“Fuck”, he exhaled – his voice sounded raspy and deep, _and so incredibly hot_. “Care to come to my apartment with me?”

“Under the condition of you not getting shot again”, Nines responded.

Gavin snorted; a smirk pulled up the corners of his mouth. “Accepted.” Quickly, he got up and pulled the android on his feet.

As he was walking behind the detective in the direction of the exit, his heart and mind were racing. He was dizzy from arousal and hunger for Gavin, but he couldn’t help but notice the detective’s funny walk. He was kind of waddling like a penguin instead of setting foot after foot. As Reed fiddled with the keys to lock the police station and then tried to find his car keys while cursing quietly, the android looked over the young man’s shoulder. “Detective, is everything alright? You’re walking funny. Are you in pain because of your gunshot wounds?”

“No, but walking with a boner ain’t easy”, Reed growled. After finally managing to unlocking the car, Nines was about to open the front seat passenger door, the detective put his hand over his and stopped him. In slight confusion, he looked at Gavin, who was still smirking. “Oh, no”, he said, suddenly being _very_ close, “this car is gonna drive us home on autopilot. We are gonna get comfortable in the backseat.”

His eyes widened and feeling his heart beat up to his throat, RK900 opened the backseat door and crawled onto the seat – Gavin was on top of him in a split second. He slammed the door shut, said loud and clearly “Alexa, bring us home”, before immediately bringing his focus back on the android under him. The car greeted him in a robotic voice, started the engine thanks to voice recognition and started driving on its own.

Nines cackled. “You called your car Alexa?”

“You wouldn’t understand, you’re like, ten months old and it was a meme twenty years ago”, Gavin replied.

“Detective, what is a meme?”

Reed groaned. “I’ll explain that later.” As he looked down on him again, holding himself up with one hand on each side next to RK900’s face, he smirked. Alone this made Nines’ lower body part heat up – and as if Gavin had just now thought of it, his eyes widened.

“Okay. Uh. Awkward question since we’ve already gotten this far, but do you… like… have a dick?”

“I do possess male genitalia, which I can use to experience the same kind of pleasure as a human”, Nines replied.

“Huh”, the detective made. “Guys at CyberLife really thought of everything.”

“They certainly did make an upgrade when they designed me, yes. Though I do not quite understand why they built me this way, other than most other androids. Including my predecessor model.”

“Are you… Are you implying Connor doesn’t have a dick?”

“That is correct.”

For a second, Gavin stared at him in disbelief – then, he threw back his head and let out a deep, euphonious laughter. “Fuck”, he wheezed. “I can’t – I’m sorry, that’s just too fucking funny to me – Connor looks like a fucking _Ken Doll_ down th- I’m fuckin-“

The laughter was what let Nines’ patience run out. In one movement, he spread his legs and wrapped them around the detective’s waist, put his hands Gavin’s neck and yanked him down. “If CyberLife already decided to give me a penis and anus, I want you to make use of it”, he hissed against Reed’s lips.

He felt a shiver going through Reeds body – and before he could prepare himself in any way, Gavin slammed his lips on his, while simultaneously thrusting his hips against Nines’. One hand collected both of the android’s, pinning them over his head, while his free one impatiently pulled on the collar of RK900’s shirt, until it finally loosened. Nines eyes fluttered shut, his eyes rolling back, while the burning sensation of Gavin being rock hard underneath his jeans while keeping to thrust against him sent hot waves of lust through his body. He was completely aware that he could turn things around within less than five seconds, but he was also quite certain Gavin’s ego would then suffer permanent damage. Furthermore, it felt way too good to be dominated like this. His body was trembling – Gavin bit his bottom lip and pulled on it, which was the moment where his first audible moan escaped his throat.

“Ohhh, yes, that sounds beautiful. Give me more of that”, he growled against Nines’ skin, biting and sucking on it.

“Detective”, 900 groaned out.

“ _Louder_.”

“Detec- _ah!_ ”, he yelled out – not only because of the rough love bites, which would certainly turn into dark bruises covering his entire throat and neck, but also because Reeds hand between his legs had caught him off guard; with skilled, smooth movements, the detective massaged the massive bulge on the deviant’s crotch, watching him melt into his touch with a smug, delighted expression on his face.

“Awwww – you’re _very_ easy to pleasure, plastic prick”, he whispered sweetly. “I seriously can’t wait to show you what I can give you in a bed instead of the backseat of a car. Though this has a certain kind of thrill, too. It’s tight, the windows aren’t tinted…”

Once again, he managed to let Nines’ body shiver by the sheer sound of his voice.

The car stopped. “We arrived at your destination, Almighty Lord Big Dick.”

Both Gavin and Nines froze in their position. Nines glanced on the detective’s face, which had taken a deep shade of red, clearly visible even in the bad lighting. The android smirked.

“Don’t say a word”, Gavin huffed. He reached back and opened the car door, pulling the robot out on his arm. Quickly, he shut the door again and hurried with RK900 into the apartment complex.

The second they were through the open door leading into the staircase, Gavin already shoved 900 against the cool concrete wall – with a helpless moan, his knees threatened to collapse under him, as he felt Gavin’s hand on his crotch again. By now, he had torn open the neatly ironed and buttoned shirt, exposing the android’s pecs and abs.

Gavin took a second to look at them; slowly, he put both of his hands on Nines’ chest and let them trail down to his stomach.

The robot threw back his head, breathing heavily.

Reed stepped closer, used the opportunity to keep sucking on RK’s neck, going down to his collar bones now. “Come on”, he said. “If I get caught fucking someone in the staircase again, I’m gonna get fined.”

“ _Again??_ ”

Gavin smirked, as he pulled the android into the elevator. “I was joking. But having sex in public is still illegal, and I’d rather spend my money on other shit than on nosy assholes who can’t mind their own business at 1am on a Wednesday’s night.”

As the elevator brought them on the fourth floor, where Gavin’s apartment was, he let the android once again have a taste of his tongue. While uttering gentle moans into the detective’s mouth, he felt him unbuckle the belt of his pants; it was a relief not to have his erection tied back in his jeans anymore, and now that only the thin fabric of his boxershorts was between Gavin’s touch and his twitching cock, he shuddered and slipped a few octaves up as he moaned.

The detective unlocked and opened the door to his apartment with the greatest of ease; he didn’t even have to look at it. The door swung open, and Gavin pushed the taller man into the darkened accommodation.

Without taking their lips from each other, they kicked off their shoes – Reed lead him to the bedroom, but not without knocking over half of the things standing in their way. As they tottered through the bedroom door, Gavin flicked on a small light switch; from each of the four room corners, blue light poured over the walls, gently and slowly flickering, as though they were underwater and the sun was shining through the surface.

Suddenly, the detective stopped dead in tracks, staring at the bed. “Are you serious?”, he groaned. “Look, guys, I love you, but _bad timing_!”

Slightly confused, Nines followed the young man’s look – and noticed four cats calmly sitting on the mattress of Gavin’s king sized bed, paws neatly tucked under their well-fed bodies. There was a black one with green eyes and long, fluffy fur – a tabby one with a white stomach, legs and throat – a black and white one, spotted like a cow, and a chubby calico cat.

“Seriously guys, get _off_ ”, Gavin demanded – he grabbed the nearest item, which was a small pillow on the floor (however that had gotten there), and chucked it on the bed. In a complaining choir of meows, the cats fled the mattress and sprinted out the room.

“Yeah, that’s right, Daddy’s getting busy now, I’m feeding you when we’re done here”, he called after them, closing the door. As he looked up to the deviant, the android smiled. “Oh, fuck off”, the detective mumbled, before pushing him towards the bed.

Nines let himself fall on his back – like in the car, Gavin immediately climbed on top of him. As their lips crashed together again, they shifted and moved so their bodies actually aligned with the mattress.

“I want to taste you”, Gavin hissed breathlessly against RK900’s jawline. “Fuck, I need to choke on your dick. Like, right fucking now.”

“I won’t stop you”, Nines said, shivering, as the detective already started lowering his kisses.

On his way down, he left a trail of wet, pulsing love bites and hickeys; the sensation was burning RK900 like fire, but it was good, it felt amazing, to be exact. He melted into every of Reeds touches, whether it was his lips, gently caressing and worshipping his body, or his tongue and teeth sucking his skin through them, creating cool-purple bruises along his torso. “De-Detective… The bruises are going to be visible for everybody tomorrow, the high collar of my shirt will not suffice to cover them”, he panted in between his moans.

“Good”, Reed grunted. “I want everyone to know that you are _mine_ and _only_ mine. I’m not sharing you with any of these punk ass bitches.”

Carefully, RK900 touched the back of Gavin’s head with his hand.

He looked up.

“If you want me to be yours, you have to be mine”, Nines said, quietly.

“Yes”, Gavin replied without hesitation. “Any day. I am yours, and you are mine.”

As he arrived at the already unbuckled belt of the android’s pants, he straightened up, hooking his fingers into the waistband, before slowly pulling Nines’ pants and boxers from his legs and dropping them carelessly on the ground. “Get that off”, he demanded, gesturing at the jacket and the shirt. “I want to see you – everything of you.”

Quickly, 900 obeyed. As he was about to throw the jacket, shirt and tie from the bed, Gavin pointed at the tie.

“Do you mind if I tie you up?”

Nines couldn’t even answer. His erection was so hard it almost hurt; he was shaking from lust, and in quick, small movements, he shook his head.

A smile flashed over Gavins lips, as he took the tie from RK900, leaned forward and tied both of the android’s arms to the head-ending of the bedframe; the knot was tight enough to withstand lazy attempts to break free, but if he genuinely wanted to get out, Gavin made sure he could. It was obvious that this wasn’t his first time of tying someone up.

Slowly, the detective sank back into a kneeling position; his eyes scanned 900’s body from top to toe, an unreadable expression on his face.

Nervously, the android shifted under the other man’s eyes. “Is… Is everything alright? Do I look wrong?”, he asked hesitantly.

Slowly, Gavin shook his head. “No… No. You are perfect. I have never seen somebody as flawless as you.”

Flustered, still shaking from lust, RK900 closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Gavin sank his lips on his stomach. The kisses he planted on his skin were hot and agonizingly slow – especially the ones he put on the lowest part of his stomach, where he was almost at the base of his dick… and then, he swerved to the right, kissing over 900’s hip bone and caressing the inner thigh. Every touch prickled – every time his lips found the soft skin again, Nines had to restrain himself from moaning, and god protect him from the electric jolts that shot through his body when it was Gavin’s tongue that touched him, or, even worse, when he gently, gently bit him and marked his territory by yet another hickey.

The android whimpered; he felt how Gavin smirked against his skin. The detective tipped one of the lovebites with his finger. “I found a soft spot here, didn’t I?”

RK900 couldn’t answer. His head spun, and he knew the detective hadn’t even really begun yet. “I can’t wait to find the rest”, Gavin whispered, still grinning widely, before kissing the spot he had tapped with his finger.

Nines inhaled sharply, as he felt the detective’s wet tongue on the underside of his shaft; it travelled up to his tip, which Gavin cupped with his lips and then circled with his tongue again. “ _Fuck_ ”, he panted. “ _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck_ , _Gavin_ -“

“Yes – that’s exactly what I want to hear. Louder.”

“D-D-Detective Reed- _ahhhhh_ , oh, _god_ ”, he groaned, as the detective took him into his mouth, inch by inch further, until he took him down not his mouth, but his throat. The feeling was indescribable; Nines could hear the Thirium rush through his ears; he shuddered once again, and suddenly arched his back as Gavin closed his lips around him and started sucking, bucking up his hips, but being held down by the detective’s hands immediately. Slowly, bit by bit, he let go of his cock again, releasing the tip with a plopping sound out of his mouth, circling the tip with his tongue. His let his saliva drip over it, mixing it with Nines’ pre-cum.

“Hmmm, you taste amazing”, Gavin mumbled with his eyes closed for a second. He let his hand replace his mouth; while jerking the android off, he started kissing his inner thighs again.

“Det- Detecti- oh, my god, ah”, Niners panted, his systems feeling as though they were going to shut down from overheating at any given moment.

The detective sat up again; like earlier, he let his eyes trail over Nines body with his hand still around the android’s pulsing erection.

“Detective- let me undress you, _please_ ”, he begged, arms tensed up so hard he thought the tie would rip or the bed frame break before he could come free. The knot was tighter than expected after all.

Without hesitation, and just as trembling from lust as Nines, Gavin leaned forward and loosened the knot.

Immediately, he pulled his wrists from it, sitting up. Kneeling, the detective was taller than him sitting; he was practically looming over him, his storm grey eyes glistening in the dim light.

“Go on”, he said with a boyish, seductive smirk. “Do what you wanted so desperately, plastic prick.”

His hands shaking, Nines raised them, practically ripping the red hoodie vest from Gavin’s body; why exactly he had kept it, even though it had two holes and darker spots on its side where the blood didn’t wash out entirely, still escaped the android’s understanding. It didn’t matter now, though, as the vest joined the rest of the clothing on the bedroom floor, followed by Gavin’s shirt.

The bandages had been removed a few weeks ago – now, only two big, square pads covered the two gunshot wounds. In a way gentler manner than their foreplay had been so far, Nines traced the edges of them. “If they start hurting, please let me know”, he said, quietly.

For a second, Nines wasn’t sure whether Gavin had understood him. The detective looked at him with a mesmerized look in his face. Then, he sat down. “Get on my lap, tin can.”

A smile flashed across the android’s face, before obeying and sinking on Gavin’s lab, legs spread.

Reed’s hands reached back to his rear, pulling him closer – he pressed his lips on Nines’, bringing back the fire and roughness from earlier. One hand he placed on Nines’ cheek; as they broke the kiss for a second, his thumb stroke over the android’s lips, and immediately, he turned his head and granted him entrance into his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the sensation of having the detective in his mouth, even if it was just a finger; Gavin swapped his thumb for index- and middle finger, letting him twirl his tongue around them, sucking, slowly opening his eyes and looking into Reed’s while doing so.

Eventually, he pulled his hand from 900’s face, locking their lips together another time.

Nines shuddered as he felt the detective’s wet fingers on his rear; even though he expected what came next, he couldn’t help but let out a small yell as he slipped the first finger into him.

“Sorry”, Reed mumbled against his lips. “Was that too fast?”

“N-No- keep going- please”, Nines panted.

The detective smirked – then, his eyes suddenly widened; they rolled back, and he let out a beautiful, throaty moan.

“Sorry”, Nines said, his hand still massaging the detective’s bulge in a rough, fast manner. “Was that too hard?”

Gavin’s smirk widened, and he pulled the android’s face closer again, while simultaneously entering him with a third finger. “Oh, you little piece of shit”, he whispered, slipping his tongue between Nines’ lips.

He rolled his hips against Gavin’s hand, uttering small moans, while his hands started finally unbuckling his pants as well. Blindly, he pulled back his boxers, wrapping his fingers around the detective’s rock hard erection, one by one.

Again, Gavin let out a groan into the android’s mouth, roughening the movements he was stretching Nines’ ass with.

“It’s enough, it’s enough”, he moaned. “Detective, please… Please fuck me, I need you in me, _now_.”

“God, I fucking love to hear you beg. Fuck”, Reed grunted; he wrapped one arm around Nines’ back, pushing him backwards and lowering him on the mattress. He leaned to the side, reaching into the first drawer of his nightstand. “God, where did I put the fucking lube again?”

“Not necessary”, RK900 replied. “I am self-lubricating.”

For a second, Gavin stared at him. “Shit”, he laughed while getting back in top of him. “Next time those fuckers at CyberLife are making a survey, I’m gonna give them 5 stars.” As he continued to bite and suck on Nines’ neck, he put his hands into the hollows of the android’s kneecaps, pushing them back, making him spread them even more. Whimpering, Nines clung onto the detective. “You don’t feel pain, right?”, Gavin asked.

“N-No? Why are you ask-“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence.

In one movement, Reed thrusted into him with so much force he managed to move the bed and hit the wall. Nines screamed; out of pure reflex, he sank his nails into the detective’s flesh, who let out a deep, raspy moan in return.

“G-G-God, Gavin, you’re so- _a-ah_!”

“Yes?”, Reed smirked, kissing his neck. “Finish your sentence.”  
“Y-You’re so fucking big, _p-please, harder_ ”, he begged.

Gavin didn’t answer; instead, he grabbed 900’s hips with both hands, holding them in position; with every single one of his movements, he sent waves of fire through Nines’ body, thrust after thrust, he chased him closer to the edge of a climax, but as Nines arched his back and tensed up, Gavin slowed down, until he almost stood still.

“Hohhh no, I’m not giving you that yet”, he whispered into his ear.

“Asshole”, the RK unit panted.

Gavin chuckled – then, he rose Nines’ hips once again, before gifting him his full length another time.

900’s hand, which was in Gavin’s neck, automatically tensed up just as the rest of his body and pushed down; to the detective’s delight, he was just above the chest of the android in that moment. Smirking, he cupped his lips over RK’s nipple, biting it lightly.

Again, Nines felt the knot in his stomach become tighter – just for Gavin to get slower again. The android let out a groan of frustration; done with the detective’s little game, he closed his legs tighter around him and flipped them over.

Reed certainly did not expect that, but in his eyes was next to the surprise, delight. “Oh, look who’s eager”, he smirked.

“Well, since you were getting slower all the time, I thought maybe you’d need a break”, he replied, before sitting up, still with Gavin’s dick in him, giving him a perfect view on his well-formed body, and started riding him. He rolled his hips, rocked up and down, watching Reed closing his eyes and lay back his head, as his lips parted to utter a beautiful groan of pure lust and pleasure.

His hands looked for his hips again, holding Nines’ against his.

The android, though, put his on Gavin’s chest, his fingernails sunk into his skin, but he didn’t seem to mind, only to actually enjoy it.

His chest started lifting faster – and this time, it was 900 who slowed his movements.

Gavin opened his eyes and looked at him in a mix of confusion and frustration.

Nines just smirked, leaned down to him and whispered in his ear: “Payback, detective.”

Reed grunted frustrated, shoved him to the side and slammed into him once more; only this time even harder than the other times before, if that was even possible. Yes, Nines wouldn’t walk anywhere for the rest of the day.

His thrusts grew a tiny bit weaker as he came closer to climax.

It wasn’t difficult to see Nines wouldn’t last much longer either; his mere body language told Gavin he was just as close as he was. Almost automatically, Reed’s hand wrapped around 900’s twitching cock, violently jerking him off – Nines, for his part, threw back his head, his eyes rolled back, and he let out a moan, testifying the trance-like state Gavin had brought him in with the sheer force of his loins and his dick.

“Don’t- Don’t stop this time- _Please_ ”, he begged, his hands cramped in the grey sheets of the bed. And suddenly, his whole body tensed up, he arched his back, and with a scream, the knot in his stomach seemed to explode, sending shockwaves of pure lust through every inch of his body, cum splattering all over his stomach and chest.

In the same second, he felt hot liquid spilling inside of him – Gavin threw back his head and came with a half-heartedly prevented mix of moaning and screaming.

What stayed after their voices had gone silent was heavy panting. Both of them were still shaking, muscles twitching, as Gavin slowly pulled out and lowered his lips on Nines’. For once, it was soft; innocent, almost. It wasn’t just the exhaustion that made it this way, though – simultaneously, without noticing, the two of them had the sudden urge to be gentle, and it showed, it showed in the way Nines’ fingertips ran over Gavin’s scratched, sore back, the way Gavin had his hand on the android’s cheek again, slowly stroking his cheek as he kissed him.

Without a word, Reed lowered himself to 900’s chest and stomach.

Nines closed his eyes, enjoying the wet trail of saliva Gavin’s tongue left where it licked him clean of his cum.

When the detective was done, he kissed Nines’ jawline. “You taste so sweet. God, I’m tempted to get you off again just so I can taste this one more time”, he mumbled.

Quietly, Nines chuckled. He raised his hand and ran it through Gavin’s hair.

They needed to catch their breath for a few minutes.

“You still need to feed your cats.”

Reed groaned, leaning his forehead against Nines’ shoulder. “Fuck, you’re right. I don’t wanna get up.”

“I do not think the felines are going to be pleased if you don’t.”

“Jesus Christ, stop talking like that.” Cumbrously, the young man hauled himself off the android. He pulled up his pants, stretched, letting several bones in his arms and back crack, before rubbing over his eyes and walking to the door, where he stopped. “Is your battery drained or are you coming?”

“No”, Nines replied. “I’m coming.” Quickly, he moved off the bed and almost fell on his knees.

“Oh, shit”, Gavin laughed, hurrying back to Nines to help him stand straight by putting the android’s hand over his shoulder. “I’m sorry. That was probably too much to handle for your virgin ass.” Dead in tracts, he stopped. “Fuck”, he said wide eyed. “You were a virgin, weren’t you?”

“My programmed knowledge tells me that virginity is merely a construct to oppress especially the female gend-“

“Did you have sex before, yes or no?”

“No.”  
“Then you were a virgin. Congratulations.”

Slightly confused, Nines looked at Gavin, who did not return the gaze, but looked to the door. The black cat was sitting half covered by the doorframe, staring grumpily.

“Jesus Christ, I’m coming”, Reed said while rolling his eyes. “No need to give me the death stare.” After handing RK900 his pants, he walked into the kitchen with the android beside him. It was fairly small, but surprisingly clean and nicely set together regarding furniture and kitchen supplies. Everything seemed to be part of one big set.

“Do you androids like, eat or drink?”, Gavin asked.

“Only Thirium”, Nines replied while sitting down carefully. “One bottle a week is sufficient to keep our bodies going, but it usually depends which kind of work we are programmed to do. A construction worker will need more than Connor or me, for example.”

“Ah… Sorry, I don’t have Thirium here.”

“Not a problem. I am completely content as I am.”  

Reed gave him a doubting look – then, he proceeded to put out four small bowls, before plopping cat food in each of it. The felines already huddled around his feet and cuddled against his legs, waiting impatiently for their meals. “God damnit, Pixels, you can’t do that shit and then expect me not to accidentally kick you in the face!”, Gavin complained. “ _Move_ , you fat piece of fluff-“

As Nines watched the detective make his way to the other side of the room, trying not to step on the cats, which seemed to be glued to his legs, he couldn’t help but smile. Not only was this adorable, but also a side he had never expected to see from the Gavin; he seemed like an entirely different person. Well, not entirely, because he was still cursing like a sailor, but that wasn’t the point. He seemed much more relaxed, still annoyed, but not tensed and on the brink of yelling at someone.

“Fucking Christ”, he mumbled after finally putting down all the bowls, having gotten rid of the cats which were now gorging themselves with the food Gavin had filled their bowls with. He sat down on the chair next to the table Nines was sitting at as well.

“What are their names?”, the android asked without taking the eyes off the felines.

“The black and white one is Pixels”, he immediately replied. He seemed very eager to talk about it, and once again Nines’ mouth corners twitched upwards. “The tabby-white one is Sir Coconut, the calico is called Dot-Dot – I just call her Dot though, most of the time – and the black one with the death stare is Schrödinger.”

“How did you think of these names?”, he asked, now almost not being able anymore to contain his smile.

“Oh, they just kind of popped up in my head”, Gavin replied. “I picked them all up from the shelter, except for Dot-Dot. I had her before the others. She’s very sweet and cuddly. Pixels is like his Daddy, always picking fights.” Now, Gavin was smiling as well. “Sir Coconut loves napping more than socializing, and Schrödinger just hates everyone.”

For a while, there was silence. Well, not really silence – the cats didn’t make an effort to chew quietly. But it was peaceful. The stars were clearly visible on the sky through the kitchen window. Nines looked outside. “Can I go on the balcony?”, he asked.

“Sure”, Gavin shrugged.

As the android stepped outside, the wind was blowing. It was only a slight breeze, but cool enough to let him shiver. He still preferred not to turn off his feeling for temperature. He generally did not like just turning things in his body off; it made him more human to feel everything a human felt as well. He would also like to feel pain, but CyberLife had yet to release a mod that let him actually feel it.

900 almost didn’t notice Gavin stepping next to him. “I like coming out here”, he said, quietly. “Especially at night. It’s just… It’s nice to be a little bit further away from the town and all the people. The noise. The smells. You’re outside, still in the middle of Detroit, but you’re still above all of it. The height makes a big difference.” He put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie vest, which he had gone to get from the bedroom.

Again, there was a minute of silence between them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, though. RK900 couldn’t remember the last time being as relaxed as he was at this very moment; still, there was something he yet had to talk about. “When you said you wanted me to be yours”, he said quietly, staring out into the night sky, “did you mean you wanted my body to be yours, or…” He didn’t have to look at the detective to know his heart rate was increasing immediately.

For a few seconds, the detective said nothing. “I…” He broke up. Helplessly, he looked up to the stars, as though he was hoping to find the right words written in them.

Now, Nines turned to him. “Gavin. Please, answer me. I need to know.”

“I did mean what I said”, he brought out – it was obvious it costed him a lot of effort, but the words he spoke were genuine, and Nines knew it. The detective looked to him. “And you?”, he asked. “What do you feel?”

Nines hesitated. “I don’t really feel emotions as such. My software gets flooded with irrational instructions, which can be mistaken as emot-“

“Please, just…”, Gavin began, but once again could not finish his sentence, one hand raised to his face, massaging the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

Nines shuddered.

Love.

Did he love Gavin?

Was this what love felt like?

“I love you”, he heard himself say before his brain had even finished the thoughts it was having. “Gavin, I love you.”

The detective froze in his posture. His eyes were wide open. “You…” In a slow, slow movement, Gavin turned his head.

The dim light that was coming from the kitchen made his eyes glisten – it took Nines a second to realize that it was the tears in the detective’s eyes that let them look like this.

“Y… You do? You really do?”

“Yes, detective”, Nines replied. Hesitation let his voice become a little less confident; it was not that he wasn’t certain about his feelings, it was Reed’s reaction that worried him.

“I…” Gavin turned his head forward again, uttering a mix of laughter and sob. “Shit, I’m sorry, this is a little overwhelming right now.”

Carefully, not wanting to startle him, Nines took the detective’s wrists, making Reed look at him again. His eyes swam in tears. “Are you alright, detective?”, he whispered. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it.”

“The hell you shouldn’t have”, Gavin said in the same voice. “I- Fuck, I love you too, I-“

There was no need for him to keep stuttering – and he knew, so once again, he broke up. Nines smiled softly, and the kiss that followed was marked by exactly this; softness, gentleness.

Peace.

And love. Always love.

Slowly, Nines took his lips from Gavin’s. “When was the last time someone told you they loved you?”, he asked, quietly.

“Been a while”, the other detective replied, a smile twitching over his lips while the tears ran down his face like waterfalls. Nines fingers almost couldn’t keep up with wiping them. “I… I don’t really know, to be honest.”

“This means, then, that I will have to make up for that period of time”, Nines said. Softly, he kissed the other one’s lips again. “I don’t sleep, but would you mind having me in your bed next to you tonight?”

“Are you _joking_? I would literally drag you into my bed by your ears if you tried to spend the night anywhere else”, Gavin retorted. He sniffled.

The RK unit pulled him close, gave him another kiss on the lips, before hugging him. They stood like this for a long time; neither Gavin let go, nor Nines.

“Come on”, the detective whispered. “I’m falling asleep while standing out here.” He took the android’s hand, leading him back to the bedroom. Again, the bed had already been occupied by the four cats, but this time Gavin solved the problem by lifting them one by one and putting them down on the right side of the bed. Then, he himself crawled onto it, spreading his arms, and without hesitation, Nines climbed onto him, placing his head on Gavin’s shoulder, burying his face half on his throat.

Reed locked his arms around the RK unit. “I know you don’t sleep, but still, good night, plastic pr… Nines. Good night, Nines. I… I love you.”

“Good night, Gavin”, the android whispered. He detected a sudden drop in the other man’s heartrate – he was falling asleep.

“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd done we are!
> 
> Something I didn't want to mention in the beginning is something you probably already noticed.  
> Since I didn't want to post this story in form of an additional chapter to the other one, I decided to make a series instead. The "I'll be yours. Will you be mine?" series will be a collection of Reed900 drabbles. The stories may be connected to each other (like part 1 and 2 now, for example), or not at all. Requests are of course always welcome, don't be shy!  
> I already have two more ideas I want to write for Gavin and Nines, so these two projects are gonna be next. 
> 
> Also, since I'm always eager to improve my writing, please don't hesitate to commend any kind of criticism as well. 
> 
> Thank you so much!  
> Hopefully until next time!


End file.
